Memories Before Death
by cats12812
Summary: It's been one year since she died. One year since I promised myself that I would kill myself on this day. But why does my mind make me suffer more pain and remember the day we kissed and the day she died.


Hi, my name is Biskit. I live in the village of Light. The current mayor is Isabelle. She wasn't the mayor until exactly a year ago today. The old mayor of Light, Passion died a year ago today. All anyone of this town knows is that she was sick and whatever she had made her die. Her death was so sudden. No one was expecting it, well Passion knew. Passion knew she was going to die. She never told anyone though; she didn't want anyone to worry about her.  
>I wish she told me. If I knew I would spend every moment I could with her. I would've told her I loved her.<p>

I miss her so much. Even though it's been a year I still can't believe she's gone. I'm surprised I haven't killed myself yet. The whole village is surprised too. I hear them whisper surprised "He isn't dead?" They know how hard her death is on me. They know I would kill myself if she died. Thing is, I've been waiting for this day. I wanted to die a year after she did. For some reason it feels right to die on this day.

*Sigh* Right before I try to kill myself, my mind makes me remember the first and only time we kissed. I wish I told her that day

_(Flashback)_

_Passion and I were at the event plaza talking to Nan. It was Christmas Eve and we were telling stories about Christmas with our families. Passion had just finished talking about when her dad almost set the house on fire getting the lights set up._

_"Good thing he isn't here right now. He might actually do that to your house." I said joking._

_"Yep, my mom never lets him put the lights up anymore." Passion said slightly laughing._

_"You two should look above your heads." Nan said as she giggled._

_We did and we both blushed. There was mistletoe above our heads. We looked at each other and blushed a deep red._

_"D-d-d-do we have to kiss?" Passion stuttered._

_"Yep!" Nan giggled._

_I glared at Nan before kissing Passion. It was a short kiss and it felt nice to finally kiss her. After we kissed Passion stuttered, telling us she had to go before going to her house. I thought about stopping her to tell her I love her, but I decided I would have plenty of time to tell her._

(End of flashback)

Damn it, why didn't I tell her? Why did I think I would have plenty of time with her? I'm an idiot. I had to think that and a few months later she was gone. What hurts the worst, though, is that she loved me back. We could've been a couple while she was still alive, and she probably would've told me she was going to die.

Maybe if I knew, I wouldn't have found her dead.

_(Flashback)_

_I woke up and remembered that Passion wanted to talk to me at 11 am at her house. I looked at my clock and saw it was 10:30 am. I got a quick shower before leaving my house to go over to Passion's. When I reached her house I knocked on the door._

_"Passion, you home?" I asked._

_I waited 10 minutes before grabbing a key out of my pocket. The key was for Passion's house. Passion had given it to me a few weeks ago. She told me that lately she had dizzy spells that make it so she can't see for a few minutes, and she was afraid she was going to pass out because of it. She wanted me to have a key to her house in case it happened at her house. She wanted someone to be able to get into her house and help her. For some reason she chose me._

_I used the key to open her door and entered her house. At first everything seemed fine. That was until I saw her. She looked like she was asleep on her bed, but she wasn't. I went up to her and I saw she was dead. I started crying and I hugged her body._  
><em>It wasn't long before Isabelle came to check on Passion because she was told no one had seen her all day. When she entered she saw me crying and then she saw Passion.<em>

_"Biskit, what's wrong with Passion?" She said in a very quiet voice._

_"She's dead…" I said crying._

_Isabelle stood in shock, crying._

_-One Week Later-_

_It's been a week since her death. Today's her funeral. Passion's mom and dad came down from where they live to see her before she gets buried. I'm crying still, I barely have left my house since she died. People have tried to talk to me, but I won't answer the door. They slide my letters though my door because they know I won't get them myself. I read the letters and all of them are people asking me to leave my house and talk to them. I know they're worried and I really should talk to them but I can't. I need to be alone right now, or at least that's what I tell myself._

_I noticed letters slide through my door. I go and picked them up and started to go through them. The last letter out of them caused me to freeze and stare at it in shock. The letter was from Passion. I opened the letter and started reading._

_"Dear Biskit,_  
><em>This letter is… Well, because I want to reveal something, because by now I'm dead. I hope you didn't find me dead but you most likely did. Well, let me start from the beginning.<em>  
><em>I've known my whole life I was going to die at a young age. I was born with a rare disease that is no matter what, deadly. Surprisingly though, it's treatable and it's probably why I lived so long.<em>  
><em>Growing up, my parents didn't hide it from me and each moment that was spent with them was special to them and also myself. When I started school, I hid from others and didn't make friends because I knew I wasn't going to live long to make friends. I didn't want to have friends because I didn't want people to cry when I was gone.<em>  
><em>As a result, I was bullied. People would call me a freak and told me that I'll never make friends because of it. They didn't know I was going to die so young. Heck, at their age they believed they were going to live forever. Boy, if they knew they would've never bullied me. Maybe they would've been nice to me or left me alone.<em>  
><em>When I was 15 I started cutting. A month later I attempted suicide. As you can tell I failed. I spent probably a week or two in the hospital with a group that helped me. I still cut for a while but maybe a month or two later I stopped.<em>  
><em>When I was 20 I decided to move. I chose Light because it was a quiet small town. I wasn't planning on being the mayor, but I got stuck in that mess, so as you can tell, I became mayor. I was happy being mayor there and for the first time, I made friends. As you can tell I decided to keep the disease a secret.<em>  
><em>When it was close to my fifth year being mayor, I started to get worse. I could tell my life would soon be over. I knew I would have to say goodbye to the wonderful friends I made and you, Biskit.<em>  
><em>Biskit, I'm in love with you. I have been ever since we first met. The day we kissed was the best day in my life. I wish the kiss was longer, but sadly it wasn't.<em>  
><em>I can feel myself slipping away. I hope I can managed to mail this before I die.<em>

_I'm sorry for leaving you,_  
><em>Passion."<em>

_I started crying and I couldn't stop._  
><em>(End of flashback)<em>

I'm crying again, like I did that day. Well, it's time to die. I wonder who will find me? Maybe Isabelle will find me or maybe Nan. I will never know, I guess. I just overdosed. I can already feel myself dying. Good, very good. I fall to the ground as I feel myself dying.

I heard two people yell "BISKIT!"

I look up and see that it's Isabelle and Nan. They can tell it's too late for me. So I decide to say my last words; words that will forever be in their mind like they did when I found them on the back of Passion's letter.

**You never know how your death will affect the people you love until it's too late and you're gone forever.**

* * *

><p>How did I do?<p> 


End file.
